1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a wear coating to the back side of a wear part.
2. Background
Wear parts such ground engagement tools used in agricultural applications such as plow sweeps and rippers, as well as other wear parts, are subject to extreme wear and tear. These parts are as a result frequently replaced as they deteriorate to the point where they are no longer effect at the intended task. This occurs because the leading face, which does the bulk of the work, becomes dull from abrasion and wears away dramatically limiting the effectiveness of the part.
The part then requires replacement, which involves expense and down time. The problems of wear and replacement have been somewhat ameliorated by the use of wear resistance coatings placed on the working face of the wear parts. These coatings are very dense and resistant to abrasion. Tungsten carbide is a common wear resistant coating used for extending the life of such wear parts.
In the prior art, the leading face (the face that undergoes the most wear) is coated with a wear resistant coating. This will extend the life of the tool, but it has the drawback of making it a less effective cutting tool. Wear resistant coatings, such as tungsten carbide, are very dense and thick. As a result, they interfere with the flow of the material over the leading face of the wear part. Also, they dull the leading face reducing the cutting, or tearing, effect of the face.
In some prior art applications, the both the leading and back side face of the wear part are coated with a wear resistant coating. There is no disclosed advantage of coating both sides, and such parts suffer from the same disadvantages as parts with coatings on the leading face. Thus, coating both sides appears to do nothing to enhance the tools but is a waste of wear coating.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wear coating that will extend the life of a wear part but not interfere with the effective use of the tool.